Blondie and Spazzy McGee
by maigain
Summary: this is a story about marta having a crush on freddy and so on...PG-13 for later chapters. The School of Rock band members are in 9th grade
1. Default Chapter

okay this is a story about Marta having a big crush on Freddy. zack/summer, freddy/marta  
  
"Marta!" Summer yelled,"you missed the entry to your solo." "huh? what?" marta asked embarassed. I had been staring at Freddy again. He was so cute with his spiky blonde hair and his punk clothes. " oh, sorry," I mumbled. " oh my god. were you staring at him again?" summer asked a little too loudly. just then Dewey walked in,"staring at who?" "oh just marta pining away for-" but summer was cut of by marta putting her hand over the band manager's mouth. "ugh! marta!" summer exclaimed while shuvving the blonde girl's hand away. " uh...sorry Dewey I got distracted by the sun shining in my face.." I said clumsily. "that's okay but make sure you get that solo down. We have a show in three days." he told me. "sure," I said nodding.  
  
* * * *  
  
"What's going on with marta?" I asked my best friend zack. " How should I know? she's probably staring at you again...." Zack stopped talking abruptly and tried to cover the slip up," uhh..I mean because you were just drumming...she likes the drums...so...." " Zack? man, what's going on?" I asked him. " uhh...I wasn't supposed to tell anyone but, well..marta told me and summer that she's had the hugest crush on you, since like, 4th grade when you beat up those kids who were making fun of her braids," I told him thinking in my mind sorry Marta. " what?" I exclaimed, " you mean she has liked me since 4th grade and never told me! we're in 9th grade! that's like five years!" Everyone's heads turned towards Freddy then Marta who was turning brite red.  
  
* * * *  
  
oh my god! "summer! what do do?" I asked hurridley. " I don't know," she answered, "uhhh....just be cool." "oh..yea I'm gonna be cool when the guy i've liked since 4th grade now knows that I LIKE HIM!" " okay, okay calm down," summer said while pulling me down to sit on the couch. Just then Freddy came up us and asked me if we could talk. "uhh...okay."I replied. "um..out in the hall," he said while walking towards the door. When were out in the hall with the door closed(little did we know that pratically the whole band, including Dewey had their ears pressed up against the door)I slouched down the wall curling my knees up against my chest. " Marta? is that true? what zack said i mean...is it true? that you've liked me since 4th grade?" Freddy asked. I didn't say anything for a while. instead i turned bright red(hey that rhymes). After like 5 minutes I finally said,"well, yea...i didn't really want to tell anyone but summer's my best friend, and zack is summer's boyfriend so they knew." " oh my god!" Freddy exclaimed which caused me to jump up and scream. " what!?!?" I yelled, when I saw Freddy trying not to burst into a fit of laughter i slapped him on the arm and yelled, "Freddy Jones! don't you ever do that again!" " sorry, but if you would've told me you liked me.....well," Freddy stuttered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! It's been months since I updated this. Sorry! If anyone cares. Well here's chapter 2. I usually like Freddy/Summer, but I also like Freddy/ Marta. So please forgive me for the long time it took me.

Chapter 2

"Well what?" Marta asked Freddy.

"Well..." he started, "I guess I like you to."

Marta's mouth dropped open and she froze where she was sitting.

"Marta?" Freddy asked, "Marta, are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yea...just surprised." Marta answered.

"Can you hear anything?" Summer asked her boyfriend Zack.

"Maybe if you didn't keep asking me, I could actually hear something other than you," Zack replied.

Summer stuck her tongue at him and went to pout on the couch.

Zack sighed and moved through the heap of kids plus Dewey, to go talk to Summer.

"Come on Sum," He said, "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"No, its fine," summer replied.

"Then why are you over here?" Zack asked his obviously upset girlfriend.

"Because... It's so childish to try to listen to their PRIVATE conversation," Summer said.

"Then why did you keep asking me if I could hear anything?" Zack asked with a smirk.

"I... I...just wanted... to see if you could hear anything through that kind of door."

"Right, okay... sure Summer," Zack said smiling.

"So, what now?" Marta asked Freddy.

"I guess," he started, "We go out on a date."

"Is that your way of asking me out on a date?" Marta asked.

"Yes?" Freddy teased.

"Okay... Then my answer is no," Marta replied.

"Wait! What?" Freddy exclaimed.

"Are you kidding?" Marta screeched, "Of course I want to go on a date with you."

"Okay, pick you up at 7," Freddy told her.

"What day?" Marta asked sheepishly.

"Friday?" Freddy wondered.

"Sure."

With that Freddy went to open the door and a pile of band members with Dewey on top fell into the hall.

"Guys!" Freddy exclaimed, "What the hell!"

"It was their idea." Said Dewey pointing to the kids.

All the kids began to shout their protests...

"No way!"

"It was allll Dewey!"

"Shut up Dewey!"

"Freddy, you can not believe Him!"

"uh... sorry Marta."

Marta just walked over them all and went to talk with Zack and Summer.

MAIGAIN: please Review!!!!! Sorry it took so long to update! ttyl


End file.
